Forever is just a word
by ruuridolls
Summary: What're you going to do if you knew you'll die on your birthday? Would you waste it or would you cherish every moment of it? Can they prevent it or not? SXS. There's no telling to what will happen so Please read&review :0
1. My colds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: **What're you going to do if you knew you'll die on your birthday? Would you waste it or would you cherish every moment of it? Can they prevent it or not? SXS

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"O-ha-you Sakura-chan!" Ino grinned at me while waiting for me to reach the classroom.

"Ejshdk" I coughed. I have colds today. "What's up? You look excited" I put my bag down and looked at her.

"Your birthday's coming up! I wonder what Sasuke will do." From the looks of it, she was jolly.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes and saw Sasuke entering the door. He walked towards me and smiled.

"Hey" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Hi" I said shyly. When it comes to him, my world turns around. From being strong, I became wiggly and my knees get all jelly.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you plan on doing for Sakura's birthday?" Naruto butted in. Like he heard what Ino told me awhile ago?

"Hmmm…" Sasuke looked like he's thinking. Did he forget my birthday? Suddenly, I look alarmed. They all look at me at once.

"Don't tell me you're thinking that I've forgotten that it's your birthday next week?" Sasuke asked me.

"Uhmm… Sasuke, it's the day after tomorrow" Naruto whispered. I felt sad on the inside. Of all people who would forget your birthday, why would it be 'the one'?

"Oh really" Sasuke looked at me like it was nothing. "I'm sorry" He added.

"Its okay, maybe he's just busy with lots of assignments" I tried to make an alibi. I wouldn't want to look hurt in front of them.

The professor entered the door and the three of them went back to their chairs. He started discussing about his subject which is English but I couldn't care about it. My eyes were looking at Sasuke who's sitting in front of Naruto. He was on the front row while I was at the back. Beside me was Ino. Hinata who's sitting beside Ino was absent today. I wonder why? Maybe I'll go and ask Naruto later. After all, they're together now. Even Ino and Shikamaru.

After thinking and thinking about what just happened, I start to think more. Don't Sasuke love me anymore?

"Haruno-san. Will you read the next page?" Our professor called me but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Quick! Its on page 275" Ino whispered. At times, it's good to have her beside me even though she always annoys the hell out of me. I hurriedly turn my book to page 275.

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog…" I started reading and after finishing, I sat down.

"Good job" The professor said and the bell rang. Geez, why didn't it ring before I was called?

"Why are you spacing out?" Ino asked me.

"Is it not obvious?"

"I know what you feel. Come here" She hugged me.

"Why are you two hugging?" Naruto asked. I raced one of my eyebrows on him. Geez, I'm really in a bad mood today.

"I'm sorry. This is not a really good day today" I said to Naruto. I need to stop being so damn emotional about everything.

"I'm going home" I said to Ino. I'm not feeling well. That may be the reason why I'm being like this.

"But we still have two more subjects…" she said.

"I'm really not feeling well. Maybe I'll just go to the infirmary" I said to her.

"Where is she going?" I heard Hinata ask Ino before I closed the door.

As I walked along towards the corridor, I heard the door opened but I didn't look at it. I was too busy with my cold to focus my attention on other things.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said. I turn around with a questioning look.

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked as he went near me.

"Yeah, I have colds. I'm going to the infirmary" I said. He held my hand and told me that he'd walk me up to there. I felt happy by his concern.

When we were in front of the infirmary he squeezed my hand and went back. Inside, I slept for awhile.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I entered the room and saw Sakura. The only person I see with these two eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her in the forehead. I felt that she's not feeling alright because she's moving limitedly. And when I kissed her, she's a bit hot.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you plan on doing for Sakura's birthday?" Naruto asked me and I looked at Sakura. She was waiting for an answer. But I can't give in now or else my plan would be ruined. I tried to think of an excuse. A quick one! But all I can think of is…

"Don't tell me you're thinking that I've forgotten that it's your birthday next week?" I pretend not to know. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't even remember my girl's birth date, right?

"Uhmm… Sasuke, it's the day after tomorrow" It's a good thing that Naruto backed me up. He knows my plan as well. After few hours, the bell rang and I looked at Sakura but couldn't find her. Maybe Naruto was shielding her with his body. I can't see her clearly in this angle. Few minutes, I saw her stood up so I followed her.

"Sakura!" I shouted enough for her to hear and she looked at me puzzled.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked with real concern.

"Yeah, I have colds. I'm going to the infirmary" She said and I held her hand for protection in case she'd collapse.

I squeezed her hands to let her know that I'll be here in case she needed me. I hope she'll get well soon. With that, I went back to the classroom and asked Hinata for some medicine. I'll give it to Sakura later when we go home.

**End of POV**


	2. Reminisce

**Title: Forever is just a word**

**Chapter 2: Reminisce**

**Sakura's POV**

When I woke up, still, there was no one in the infirmary. Really, aren't they supposed to be here and take care of patients? I looked around and saw a note.

All staffs:

Our meeting today is until six. Be late and you're fired.

Wow, the school really is strict. But how come no one was left here? Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's almost five in the afternoon and our class ends today at four. I hope Ino's waiting for me inside the classroom. I was staggering but I managed to go out of the infirmary. I saw Sasuke waiting for me with my bag. I blushed and met up with him.

"Hey, are you alright?" His worried voice seemed like a melody to me. I'm not a sadist or masochist but I love it when he worries about me because you can feel that he really does care.

"A little. I didn't find any medicine inside. Maybe it's locked up on the drawer" I said.

"Don't worry. I've got one already" he said as he took it out from the wallet that I gave to him as a present for his birthday last year. Seeing him using the thing I gave him, it makes me happy. He really appreciated it even though he doesn't tell it to me.

"Thanks" I said and he gave me a bottle of water to go along with the medicine. He's really prepared, huh?

"Ten points" I smiled.

"I already got 20 points already. Add ten today, that makes thirty. Don't forget our deal about this" He smirked.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, let's play. What do you think?" I asked my ever-loving boyfriend.

"What kind of game?" He asked as he plays with my hair.

"I'll give you points for every little thing you do. As long as I'm touched with your sincerity. If you get fifty points, I'll do one thing you ask" I dared.

"Are you sure about that? You know I'll get that fifty points faster than you think" he was really overconfident.

"Would I dare you if I know I'm going to lose?" I teased.

"Game on!" He said.

"Since you accepted my challenge, I'll give you a ten point bonus" I almost laughed. I didn't really want to give it to him but it slipped from my mouth. I was only considering about it but I actually said it.

"Since you put it that way, I know the consequence I'll give you" he said as he think.

"What is it?" I felt nervous as I ask.

"You will…" he trailed off.

"I will what?" I asked.

"Sakura will…" he was such a cliffhanger.

"What?" I was eager to hear what he's going to say.

"It's a secret. You'll know all about the details after I get those fifty points"

"You're unfair" I pouted.

"I'm not. But remember, be fair" he was teasing me.

"I am fair" I protested.

"The result lies within you. You might not want to do my consequence. The choice of having those points is your choice as well. You might cheat on me" he said seriously. Why was he getting serious with our game? I wonder what his consequence will be…

"I promise to be honest" I pledged with my right hand being raised by him. LOL.

"I promise to love you more than ever before" he caught me off guard that it made me blush hard.

"Do I get some points?" he asked.

"Okay then, I'll give you ten. Be sure to really do what you just said" I said.

"Of course I will" he said willingly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Uhmm, when did I give him the next ten points? I think it was when…

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasuke's POV**

When will I snatch those next ten points away from her? Hmm… I need to get those fifty points before her birthday comes. Soon, I need it.

"Earth to Sasuke. Why are you looking like that? Are you sick?" Sakura said as she sat down with me.

"Nah, I'm here. How're you?" I asked her. Suddenly, something came up and I felt like it was the right time to do this. I took out the chocolate I brought awhile ago at an expensive store. I did save up a lot of money so I won't be cheap about it.

"Here" I gave her the chocolates.

"What is this for?" she asked while staring at the chocolate.

"Don't you want it? I'll eat it then" Before I can open the chocolate, she took it away immediately and thanked me.

"This is for our monthsary" I said. Geez, what in the world am I saying? Isn't this a girly thing? I learned this kind of thing, thanks to my brother, Itachi. Her girlfriend, Tatiana, a girl from other country was saying things like these to me. Eventually, I adopted it and even told Sakura about it.

"Monthsary? Oh, the thing you were talking about! It's what Tatiana taught you right? You greet each other every month and by the same number of the day you two got together" She said.

"Yeah. I sort of remembered it so I prepared a little something for you" I said.

"Wow, thanks! And with that…" she was thinking whether to give me points or not. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Okay, ten points" she gave in and I smiled.

"I knew it, you're going to lose to me" I grinned at her while she eats the gift I gave her.

**End of POV**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Sakura's POV**

"I've never forgotten about it" I said to him. He walked me to my house and prepared a soup for me. Isn't he adorable? He looks like he can be a very perfect husband.

"Why are you alone today? Isn't there anyone who can accompany you?" he asked me. My parents weren't here since they are working abroad. And I'm an only child. Sometimes, Ino comes over and we do a lot of fun things together.

"I'll call Ino now. She's not busy, isn't she?" he asked me and he grab his phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Go ahead" I waited until he finishes the call.

"She said that she's going to be here" he hung up.

"Okay" I said and sat down. Oh please, no fever. No please.

After an hour, Ino came by and Sasuke kissed me goodbye. Where is he going? It's still early. I want him to say by my side, but it can't be helped. He's got a life.

"Sakura. I've got something to tell you" Ino said seriously as soon as Sasuke left.

"What is it?" My heart was thumping. Why am I getting nervous?

"I was at a fortune-telling awhile ago. I wasn't interested but the old lady shouted 'Sakura' to me and I was like, what the hell? And then she said, 'Ino.' I got shivers hearing this from someone I don't know and then she told me that…" she trailed off.

"She told you what?" I'm having goose bumps now.

"That you'll die on the 28th" she said.

**End of POV**


	3. Premonition

**Title: Forever is just a word**

**Chapter 3: Premonition**

**Sakura's POV**

"What? Are you insane?" I was shocked. This was insanity. How can my best friend believe that? And to top it all out, on the 28th is my birthday!

"I didn't believe it. I thought she was a crazy hag. Look, it happened like this…"

_Flashback of Ino's POV_

"_You, the girl with the yellow hair" an old lady shouted on my direction. I looked at her with confused eyes._

"_You have a friend called Sakura, right? You better prepare…" she sounds like there's something bad that will happen so I started walking. _

"_Don't leave yet! She's going to die! You shouldn't leave her alone"_

"_What the heck are you talking about? I don't even know any Sakura!" I pretended not to know any Sakura so she would stop bugging me._

"_Her birthday is on the 7__th__" This startled me. How can she know all of this?_

"_Are you a stalker or what?" I can feel my veins popping._

"_I'm just a fortune-teller. But this one thing I am sure of is that I'm not lying. She's going to die when the clock struck twelve" she said. She looked like she wanted to tell something more but then two guys took her away. What's up with that?_

_End of Flashback_

"Do you think that is true?" I asked Ino. I don't know what emotions should I portrait in front of her.

"Let's be positive. Maybe that old lady is just crazy" Ino told me.

**End of POV**

**Ino's POV  
**

Three hours after telling Sakura about it, we decided not to bother with it. It's nonsense. Maybe we should go to sleep.

"Aren't you sleepy yet?" I asked her.

"I think I am" she yawned and went to the toilet.

"I'll wash first. 'Kay?" she shouted.

"Okay" I answered. A thought struck me and I was like, 'Oh my gosh I should do that!'

I took a hold of my phone while waiting for her to come out. I should do this, not for fun but because I truly care about her. I should know whether I should believe it or not. I know that I shouldn't believe it but I'll just check.

"Ino! I'm finished. Its your turn" Sakura shouted and as soon as she went out, I took a picture of her and looked whether it's a blur or not. My hands were shaking. People say that if the person's face in the picture is a blur, it means that she'll going to die soon.

After saving the picture, I didn't look at it first. I'll check it later. I went inside the toilet and washed my face. I wonder what the picture looks like.

"Ino, your room is prepared now. I'll go to sleep now, good night" by the tone of her voice, it looks kind of down even though I cannot see her, I can feel it.

"Good night!" I went inside the toilet, brushed my teeth really fast and did other things that need to be done.

I put on my PJ's and turned my celphone on. I searched for the picture and when I've located it, I dropped my phone and stared at it emotionless.

_**What should I do? Her face is blurry! **_

**End of POV**

**Sakura's POV**

I wonder what Ino's thinking of now. If I'm going to die the day after tomorrow, maybe I should spend the best time of my life tomorrow. Should I? Or should I just wait until I die? Will I have regrets after I die? Do I get a chance to fall in love with Sasuke again in my next life? What will I be? Where will I go? No one will know. Why do I even believe these kinds of things? Is this just a bluff? Maybe there's nothing wrong with believing. Accept the fact even though I know that it would hurt.

But the questions keep running on my mind. What will Sasuke feel? Will he be happy? He has forgotten my birthday so maybe he doesn't love me? Why do I doubt him? I love him so much but I can't help but feel insecure. If I die tomorrow, will he cry and grieve? Will he get over with it? I hope he'll find happiness even if I am gone.

I'll tell him tomorrow how much I love him. That's final. I should be lucky to have this kind of life, being treated like a princess by that man. But seeing all of this fade away in one day, it hurts to think of it. I felt tears crawling down my face. It was sad. The fortune-telling is ridiculous but it might be true.

"Saku—" Ino opened the door and stopped when she saw me crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt—" she said immediately.

"Are you afraid? Let's forget everything I said" Ino said and hugged me.

"It's okay" I wiped my tears and hugged her back.

I'll cherish every bit of memory I will have tomorrow. That's for sure.

**End of POV**


	4. Confession My Last Day

**Title: Forever is just a word**

**Chapter 4: Confession (My Last Day)**

**Sakura's POV**

It's morning again. I can't lie on my bed all day and grieve over what's going to happen. I know it'll happen. I just didn't expect it to be sooner. I stood up from my bed and opened my window. The sun was shining brightly outside. Why haven't I seen this before? Why didn't I appreciate it before? Maybe I was too focused on material things that I didn't notice how good the world was. The sight of someone dying is a thousand better than a sight of someone who's carefree. At least, I realized how beautiful the world was before my life ends.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" Ino busted in my room. This day, instead of shouting, I'll just be positive. In the verge of dying, smile is the answer.

"Hi Ino" I smiled at her. But something in my smile is wrong. It gives out a fear feeling and I hate it.

"Let's prepare now. Sasuke called a while ago and he's inviting us to his house today. Naruto and Hinata will be there as well"

"Really? Okay then" I said and we both prepared. I wore my favorite skirt, which I don't think Sasuke would like because he wants me to wear simple clothes. Every time I wear skirts or shorts, he always complains because many guys look at me and he doesn't like that. But today, it won't matter. As long as everybody's happy, I'm happy. I also wore heels. I should be beautiful today.

"Ino! I'm done!" I searched for her downstairs but didn't see her. "Ino?" I asked one more time. I roamed around and look at her room, there was a note saying that she went out for a bit and she'll catch up later so I better get going. Geez, what in the world is she thinking? Leaving me behind after busting in my room awhile ago.

**End of POV**

**Ino's POV**

Now I know. Sasuke planned everything all along. There was something odd about Sasuke when he forgot Sakura's birthday. So, he was just trying to provoke Sakura. What a mean guy but sweet as well. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Sasuke, I'm here" I rang the doorbell of Sasuke. As expected, they were here already and there were a lot of party poppers. So this is the day Sasuke would confess again.

"Is she awake? Will she come?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded. But I feel sorry for not telling them what's going to happen. It would ruin the atmosphere of the party. I don't want everyone to feel sad. This should be a day to remember.

"Uhmm, Naruto… where should I place this salad? The table is full already" Hinata asked.

"I'll take care of it" Naruto said as he took the food from Hinata. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Hinata blushing. What a cute couple.

"What time will she be here?" Sasuke asked me.

"She'll be here in a minute or two" I answered. Naruto put another table and I helped him with placing more foods. Sasuke really is thoughtful. He prepared this much for Sakura for her birthday.

"Why are you giggling Ino-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"Nothing" I smiled sweetly at him.

**End of POV**

**Sakura's POV**

Okay I'm here. Is Ino inside already? I hope she won't be late. She's the only one I can rely on whatever happens now because she's the only one who knows. I rang the doorbell thrice but no one was opening it so I just waited.

_**MEANWHILE… **_

"Sakura's here!" All of us panicked because the last touch wasn't finished yet.

Naruto and Hinata kept on putting food on the table.

"Naruto! Stop eating! We will eat later!" Hinata shouted at Naruto. Haha. That made me laugh, I swear.

"Here! Help me with this" Sasuke threw me the other side of the banner. We stick it on the wall and voila. Everything's finished!

"Prepare guys" Sasuke instructed.

_**Going back to Sakura who's currently in front of the gate…**_

"Hello?" I knocked on the door.

"Sakura" Sasuke appeared in front of me. He kissed me and we both went inside. He opened the door but then I tripped. He didn't notice it because he went inside already. Ugh, what a bad luck! Soon, I entered the room and found no one. Where the hell are they?

"Up here!" Ino said to me. I look up and saw her at the stairs. She went inside Sasuke's room and I followed after her.

"SURPRISE!" All of them shouted and Naruto started the music. There were a lot of foods and there was a strawberry punch. My favorite of all. Yum!

"What's this?" I asked surprised. I wasn't expecting for this thing. I was also teary-eyed and I can't help it.

"You shouldn't be crying. Let's be happy" Ino whispered to me and we began to have fun.

"Naruto! Don't eat everything!" Hinata said to Naruto who was eating every food on the table.

"But I'm hungry" he pouted and Hinata grinned at his funny face.

"Did you do all this?" I asked Sasuke.

"The others helped me too. This is an advanced party for you because we have classes tomorrow. I want to celebrate it for a whole day" his words made me blush.

"Did you know that Sasuke never really forgot your birthday? It was part of his plan" Naruto slipped and Sasuke glared at him.

"What? I'm just telling the truth" he said and continued eating. I chuckled and gave Sasuke a kiss. I felt grateful for having Sasuke on my side.

"Last ten points. What do you want me to do?" I said to him after the kiss.

"Guys! This would be the highlight of everything. I'll announce my consequence to Sakura for having fifty points on her" Sasuke broadcasted and everyone started to listen.

"So? What is it?" I gave out a tiny smile.

"Marry me" he said straight to the point. It shocked me to be honest.

"W-what?" I gulped trying to take it all in. He is proposing to me? At this age?

"Aren't we too young?" I asked. I saw Hinata and Ino blushing. I guess they weren't expecting this kind of scene as well.

"Not now of course. I'll marry you when I have a stable life. A great job and a large house" Sasuke said as he patted my head. I cried tears of joy.

"What if you find someone better than me?" I asked.

"You know what? Whenever I look at other girls, I saw one thing" he said.

"What is it?" I asked. My thoughts were negative. That I'm ugly? That there are a lot of girls better than me? Insecurities are rising up.

"That they are not you" he said and I felt my heart thump really hard.

"So sweet!" Hinata and Ino said in unison. I can feel that they can feel the tension on the atmosphere too.

"Of course I'd marry you" I said and everyone clapped and screamed. Sasuke hugged me and I can feel that we're stronger than ever.

We ate all the food, watched movies on the DVD player, dance and sing music in karaoke. There were a lot of things to do. Few hours passed already and I didn't even notice the time. It was already ten in the evening and we better go home.

"It's late. Let me take you home" Naruto said to Hinata. She blushed and nodded.

"We'll go too" I said to Sasuke.

"I can't let you two go alone, can I?" he said and took his jacket. He put it on me and I blushed. This day, I can't help but blush. Just what is wrong with me?

On the way, I decided to tell it to Sasuke. Ino started it and I continued the story. Ino confessed to me that she took a picture of me. She shown it to me and I can't believe it. Is this true? Sasuke was dumbfounded. He didn't dare speak.

"That's not true" he finally said.

"We'll see…" I said. It just slipped from my mouth. I wasn't even thinking about those words so how come it slipped? I'm crazy.

"How can you believe someone you don't even know?" he said. He wasn't buying it.

"It doesn't make any sense. That's absurd. Don't ever tell that again. It's not true" he said.

"Okay" I said and he kissed me on the forehead. We were already at my house.

"Take care" I said to him.

"What do we do? I asked Ino. "Let's believe that it ain't true. Maybe it isn't true. I also thought of it, what if it's just a bluff?" she said.

"Let's find out" I said trying to fight fear. We went outside once again.

**End of POV**


	5. Truth be Told

**Title: Forever is just a word**

**Chapter 5: Truth be told (My Last Day II)**

**Sakura's POV  
**

"Let's search first on the place where you met the old lady" I said to Ino and she led the direction. We reach an empty shop.

"No one's here" my voice dropped.

"I know! Let's ask the people around here" Ino suggested and we asked the people around. But no one knew who the old lady was. We come across an old man.

"Excuse me but have you seen an old lady who wanders around here and gives fortune telling?" Ino asked the old man.

"I know someone but I'm not sure if what I'm talking about is the one you're talking about but I know one thing…" the old man replied.

"She has a scar on her forehead" they both said. Ino shivered. We are searching for someone we didn't know at this hour. It's kind of creepy.

"That's it! Where is she mister?" I asked.

"She died yesterday" the old man looked really down.

"Oh" I felt my hope is going down.

"Why? What did she predict on you?" the old man asked.

"That my friend will die on her birthday" Ino answered for me because I can't bring myself to say it.

"Don't worry young one" the old man smiled with confidence. How does he know?

"Why? Are you a fortune-teller too?" Ino asked with annoyance. She was getting impatient because our time is running and yet this old man looks like he's just fooling around.

"Chill" I whispered to her.

"How do you know mister? Are you related to her?" I asked calmly.

"That woman is my wife…" the old man trailed off. Ino apologized and he said its okay.

"We had a fight because our child died… She blamed me for it and we had lived a separate life since that day… Then I heard the news that she's gone crazy. That she was taken into a mental hospital. I visited her once but she started shouting and screaming that the staff had to make me leave. They say that the patient might be experiencing something bad especially if she sees me. And that is because of our past…" he was crying and we felt sad as well.

"Let's visit her grave now" I said. Ino looked at me with terrified eyes and I gave her an everything-will-be-okay look. I was scared too but this man was suffering due to loneliness. We've got to do something to help.

We went to the grave of the woman. Her name was Katherine Sy. Sounds like a foreign name. Maybe she came from other country and lived here. After few minutes of praying, we stood up and wait for the old man.

"You can go now. She's at peace like me" the old man said to us. We obeyed him and went home. Neither of us said a thing afterwards.

I felt like the curse was lifted up and I'm free even though I was not cursed or anything. It's already one in the morning and I'm still alive. Thank God! Ino giggled beside me. We both decided to sleep together to silently celebrate my life.

The next day, we went to the graveyard to visit again. There, we saw another grave beside Katherine's. The name was Tsuji Sy. Wait, was it the old man? How come?

"Did you see this grave last night?" I asked Ino.

"I think I've seen it but I didn't see the name" she said and I felt goose bumps all over me. Based on my conclusion, they died together. Because they have the same date on their tombs.

We prayed even though we're scared to death.

"Let's go" I said to Ino.

"Okay" she said and with that, we went home.

In front of the house, Sasuke was sleeping near the gate. Why is he here? Ino approached him first.

"SASUKE! Why are you sleeping here?" she said to him. I just stayed on my place which is at the back of Ino. Sasuke might not be able to see me in this angle.

"Hey!" Sasuke was wide awake now. After few seconds, he started to look fearful.

"Where's Sakura? Is she alright?" he asked with a fast speed voice.

"Looks like our Sasuke is worrying about our Sakura, huh?" she said and took a step sideward and revealed me.

"Sakura" he looked relieved.

"Hi" I giggled. In a blink of an eye, he hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"You just worried the hell out of me" he said and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry" I said in a little voice. He broke up from his grip and look into my eyes. Suddenly, he kissed me.

"Hey! Stop doing that in front of me" Ino interrupted us.

"You can do it to Gaara or Shikamaru, you know?" I said in a casual way.

"Yeah, she's right" Sasuke added.

"Let's stay forever. I will love you forever" I said to him but he didn't seem to approve of it.

"Forever is just a word so let's stay together until eternity" he replied and held my hand tightly.

**End of POV**

**THE END. **


End file.
